Light from the Darkness
by MurderousLord
Summary: Negi's Adoptive brother is at Mahora, how will Class 3-A cope with 2 unique teachers and will the two keep their powers secret? Probaly not. HarunaxOc


Kyle: So you're doin a fanfic are you?

Rep: Yep, and your the star.

Negi: I thought I was the star

Rep: Your both the star

Kyle: Hey, thats a cop out

Rep: Yes, yes it is. Anyway lets introduce this thing.

All: Welcome to Light from the Darkness Chapter 1. My Brother Negi.

* * *

**_Is light what we forever seek,  
Is light what our soul wants to keep,  
Without it we are bound to weep,  
With it we are at our peak..._**

"My name is Kyle Springfield, I'm 14 years old, and as of today I will be assisting Negi-kun in all of his future classes." I said standing at the doorway of class 3-A, "so, any questions?"

As if to blow a dog whistle, I was surrounded by almost the entire class with the exception of three girls, a girl with red hair with ponytails held up by bells, a short blond who seemed to be looking at me like I was a ghost and a tall girl with green hair and metal appendages sticking out of her head, her face showing no emotion. _Huh, a robot, I knew Japan was technologically advanced but this is un-real._ It was then a barrage of questions came my way

"What's your sign?"

"Where're you from?"

"You single?"

"Are you looking for a girlfriend?"

"Please girls, give Oniichan some space to breath." I looked to see Negi standing at the front of the class.  
"You heard Negi-sensei, give Kyle-sensei some room" said a tall blond at the front of the group, the rest of the group complied as I gathered my thoughts.  
"Let's see, my star sign is Gemini, I'm from the United Kingdom, same as Negi-kun, yes I am single," when I got to the last question I decided to have myself some fun "and yes, I am looking for a girlfriend." I felt a big grin develop on my face as I saw half the girl's blush, some looking at me like I was their next meal and the rest trying to hold back nosebleeds.

It was then the red head stood up, her fist clenched and her eyes fixed on me. _Oh boy, here we go. _  
"P-Pervert!" she shouted throwing a book straight at my face, to which I caught with ease.  
"Ok Asuna-san, that's enough of that." Said Takahata from by the doorway, it was then I saw her turn as red as her hair which caused me to snicker.  
"Hai." She said before sitting down quickly.  
"So, if that's all I'll be going to see the dean." As I turned I heard a voice coming from behind, "Kyle-sensei, I have one more question."

I turned to see a girl with short red hair holding a notepad. "Negi-sensei called you Oniichan, are you brothers" _ahh, I thought this question would pop up sooner or later, she's a sharp girl_.  
"Well yes we are, but not biologically, I am Negi-kun's adoptive brother." She seemed satisfied with my answer so she sat down. "Well, I take my leave."  
I walked out of the classroom and both I and Takamichi headed to the dean's office. After a few minutes of walking I noticed Takamichi had a smile on his face. "What?" I questioned him as we kept walking. "Seems you've become popular very quickly Kyle-kun." He responded with a smile causing me to rub my neck in embarrassment

* * *

Negi's class was no longer focused on him and where discussing their new teacher. Asuna was still slightly angry at what Kyle had said in front of the whole class. _That guy is a royal pervert, now I realize where Negi gets his bad habits. Oh, I swear he's __gonna__ wish he didn't say that when I get to him._ "Asuna-san, are you ok?" She looked up to see her 10 year old sensei looking at her with an inquisitive face. "Yes Negi-sensei, why do you ask?" She responded slightly confused. "Your face has been bright red since Kyle-Oniichan left." Asuna jumped up at that last comment before throwing another book towards Negi's crotch. The book stopped dead in its tracks as a hand grabbed it millimetres before it made impact, Negi gasped before seeing his saviour. He was a tall, long black haired teenager wearing a black blazer, a white t-shirt and black trousers; he gave Negi a smile before handing Asuna back her book "I hope you won't be throwing another book towards your teacher now." He lectured with an extended; she simply nodded as he headed for the door, closing it behind him.

"Negi-sensei, who was that?" Asuna said still in shock with her eyes still on the door

"I don't know Asuna-san," replied Negi before looking down, "but whoever he is he's my ally, I just know it"

It was then he noticed all his class was silent as they all had their eyes fixed on the door. After a few seconds of silence they returned to their conversations before Haruna turned to Negi "Negi-sensei, you never told us you had a brother" _And a hunk at that,_ she continued in her mind. "Hehe, I guess I forgot to tell you guys, I haven't seen him for 4 years so it slipped my mind to talk about him." He said as his eyes began to water, he wiped his tears before continuing "Heh, I must've missed him more than I thought" Ayaka noticed this immediately and gave Negi a hug "Its ok Negi-sensei." Negi began to struggle as he lost the ability to breathe.

"Looks like I've got my work cut out for me, eh?" The entire class turned to the familiar voice of Kyle at the doorway "And here I was thinking it would be easy. But alas, seeing I've got a shouta-con and a wannabe loli-con victim making a ruckus 24/7, I guess I'm gonna be busy" Kyle sighed before dodging an incoming eraser and running as both a red head and blond running after him. "Get back here, you pest!" Ayaka yelled, followed by Asuna screaming "Stop and receive your punishment!" It was then Kyle saw he had went full circle and was outside Negi's classroom, with a dash he quickly closed the door before diving under Negi's desk.

The door slammed open to show an exaughsted Ayaka and a pissed Asuna with intent eyes. "Where is he?!" Asuna and Ayaka shouted in unison, with that the whole class (including Negi) pointed towards Negi's desk. Asuna walked over to the desk, with Ayaka in toe, and kicked it out of the way to reveal a quivering Kyle crouching. Looking up Kyle spoke with a stammer "H-Hey ladies, what's up?" Asuna began to crack her knuckles to which Ayaka followed suit. "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this" With that Kyle let out a scream that could be heard across the campus as they laid into him like a punching bag

* * *

_Note to self, NEVER piss them off again._ Is what I thought putting an ice-pack on my head and I laid back into my chair looking out the window. "Kyle-Oniichan, try drinking this." I turned to see Negi, resident smile on his face, holding a cup of tea. "Thanks Negi-kun." I said ruffling his hair and taking the drink. Taking a sip I sighed "Your strong, you know that Negi-kun."Negi gleamed at the last statement before returning his attention to his class. After a while the bell rang and it was time to go home "So, Negi-kun where are you staying?" I questioned standing up from my chair. "Oh, I stay with Asuna-san and Konoka-san." He replied pointing to them both, Asuna glared at me while Konoka gave off a smile. "What about you Kyle-Oniichan?" I started to rub my neck as my face became red "Well the Dean said to stay with some of the students"

Asuna suddenly ran up to me grabbing my collar "I see your game mister, well no you can't stay with us." Asuna stated before releasing my collar, I stumbled back a couple steps before bumping into a girl with green hair and glasses. "You can stay with us if you want, Kyle-sensei." She said with a smile, "Er, thank you, Haruna-san was it." She nodded and showed me where her room was. She opened the door to show two girls, Yue-san and Nodoka-san reading books. "Hey guys we got a new room mate" Haruna announced as Yue came to greet me and Nodoka seemed to hide behind her book. After a few introductions from the girls they decided to ask me questions.

"What's your favourite book?" Asked Yue

"Erm, I'd have to say Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu"

"What's your favourite type of music?" Nodoka sparked up

"Hm, good question, I guess either J-pop or Rock."

"You got a Favourite Manga?"

"My own" I replied, it was then I saw their questioning looks i decide to elaborate "Well, I mean the manga I wrote myself, you may have heard of it, Sakura Falls."

"What?!" they shouted in unison. "So your Kumiko Tanaka, but I thought the author was a girl" Haruna stated "Yeah, that's my pen name." We spent the next hour or two talking about my manga, which apparently was loved by most of the class. Soon it was time to go to sleep, Haruna set up the couch for me to sleep before going back to her bed. "Good night Kyle-sensei." Haruna said turning on her side. "Good night Haruna-san." I replied. I lay there for a while looking at the moon though the window. _So, this is Mahora. I can't wait to see what happens. _I thought before falling asleep, my dreams filled with Images of Haruna.


End file.
